This invention relates generally to battery terminals and battery terminal connections, as are employed typically in vehicles.
There is need for simple, effective, low cost, reliable, and easily connectible apparatus, for use with battery terminal posts, as in vehicles such as automobiles and trucks. No prior such apparatus of which I am aware embodies the improvements in structure, function and results as are now made possible by the present invention.